Shugo Chara in a nuthouse
by NyanRainbowPrincess
Summary: Just pure randomness. Read at own risk XD
1. Chapter 1

Me: Just to warn all of you now, this is not one of my normal Shugo Chara stories.

Sparkle: It's basically just a crazy mash-up of Prisca-chan's knowledge!

Beauty: You have been warned.

* * *

"Hey Rima-koi!" Nagihiko said.

"I love you, you incredibly hot crossdresser!" They hug and kiss.

"NYAN NYAN NAYN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN!" Yaya flies in with a rainbow trailing behind her.

"Do you see the flying Yaya?" Tadase asks, "Where's the Yaya?"

"Not here kiddy king! I'm just a weirdo teen who is obsessed with Amu and catnip!" Ikuto screams.

"Yaya's right there! You're blind! But I still love you!" Amu pounces on Tadase and hugs him.

"Guess I'll just go back to Utau…" Ikuto says dejectedly.

"I WILL NOT BE YOUR SECOND CHOICE!" Utau hits him on the head with a tree.

"I have a confession," Kukai falls from the sky, "I'm actually living a double life, I am actually Hoshina Utau's twin sister Tasha! Dance with me minions!" Penguins come into the room and dance.

"HAHAHHAHAHAHAH," Spongebob enters. Everyone just stares at him.

"DIE TALKING BANANA," Rima then pulls a chainsaw from her pocket and saws Spongebob in half.

"NO!" Ikuto awakens and runs over to Spongebob's remains, "He was my one true friend!" He starts crying dramatically.

"This is the end Ikuto!" I come in with a baseball bat.

"It's the FBI they found out that I'm a prima ballerina! Save my soul!" Ikuto runs around screaming.

"Get back here you jelly donut!" I yell. A bottle of knockout gas falls into the room.

"Oh no…"

"Is that?" The bottle bursts open then the room fills up. We all fall asleep. I wake up to see Ikuto's arm wrapped around me.

"HI-YA!" Then I flipped him over.

"It's the end!" Then he melted.

THE END! :D

* * *

Musashi: Well that was-

Melody: Interesting.

Beauty: DON'T YOU DARE FINISH SENTENCES WITH MY MAN!

Melissa: Now the world really is ending… -.-

READ AND REVIEW :3


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Apparently, lots of people thought the first chapter of this was really funny.

Amu: So NyanRainbowPrincess is making a second one.

Tadase: This one is for the charas! :D

Kairi: Someone's gonna get hurt ._.

Me: OMG! Kairi! I'm sorry I forgot you! -

Kairi: It's ok.

Kukai: NyanRainbowPrincess doesn't own Shugo Chara or its characters. From reading this, would you really want her to?

* * *

"Lalalala!" Su was skipping happily to herself in a field of flower puppies.

"Hey Girrlllllll!" Rhythm walked up and started dancing for her.

"BACK OFF MY WOMAN!" Yoru ran up and started rapping a love song to her.

Then Kiseki came and yelled, "No one shall serenade my queen but me!" Then they all started fighting.

"How could you Su?!" Miki and Melody screamed in unison.

"Eep!" Then Su got on the Magic School bus to fly away and learn the science of how she doesn't really exist.

"And that's where babies come from dechu," Pepe finished explaining. Musashi, Ran, Melissa, Beauty, and Temari were all staring at her. O.O

"Hey kids! I love you! You love me! We're a happy family! With a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me too?" A gigantic, monstrous purple dinosaur appeared.

"RUN!" And with that they went running. But wherever they went, he was always one step ahead.

"This is where a true samurai must make a sacrifice. I just have one thing left to say-"

"I know you've always loved me back Musashi and I'll always love you!" Melissa screamed kissing him.

"Musashi… And Melissa… together? Now I have no meaning." Beauty said as she disappeared.

"NOOOO BEAUTY!" and Musashi started crying like a little five year-old who was just told Santa doesn't exist…

"Hohoho!" the said jolly red guy came in, "I don't want to see any little children crying so here's a gift." He pulled Beauty out from his bag.

"MUSASHI!"

"BEAUTY!" Then they hugged.

"Also," Santa said really fast, "I'll help you out with this creep." He pointed over his shoulder to Barney. Then they all teleported to a wrestling ring.

"This is the fight of the century!" Rhythm said excitedly from the announcer's box.

"You got that right!" Temari confirmed.

"S-"

"A-"

"N-"

"T-"

"A!"

"Go SANTA!" Ran cheered from her seat.

"Why doesn't anyone like me anymore?" Barney asked then started crying.

"Santa wins by default!" Temari yelled in the announcer's box. Then the magic school bus came and crushed Santa and Barney.  
"Thanks for the ride Ms. Frizz!" Su walked off.

"No problem!" Then the bus flew away.

"Let's get some cookies!"

"Yeah!" Then they all left.

:3


End file.
